Melee with a Twist
by TeaFlower
Summary: Sometimes, you don't want to do something. That's why you have a brother to do it for you. Chapie 5: HIATUS!
1. Prolouge

TeaFlower Presents… because she ran out of things that are better to do than this…

**MELEE WITH A TWIST**

**The Disclaimer: Neither Pokemon nor Super Smash Brothers Melee belong to me. Anyway, as you can see, I'm bored. I wanted to write something. I've tried FF7 things (almost ALL of them fail), a crossover (oh, how that failed), a Sonic fic (that went well), and a Pokemon fic (that's going along great!). Well, I thought of something VERY funny! Mwahahahahaaaaaa!**

**Oh, and Mewtwo communicating with his thoughts are in italics and in quotation marks. And just as a safe bet, you should read at LEAST up to episode 7 of the Chronicles of Ackers. Okay? Okay.

* * *

**

Prologue

Mewtwo was pushed into Master Hand's office. He was in SO much trouble! All the other Smashers followed him. He was actually nervous. Who knows what sort of evils Master Hand and Crazy Hand would do to him? Oatmeal?

"Sit." Master Hand said. Mewtwo sat. "Now, Mewtwo – "

"IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME!" Crazy Hand interrupted, pointing at Mewtwo.

Master Hand sighed and continued. "Why did you feel it necessary to lie to EVERYONE here?"

_"Um…" _Mewtwo began, telepathically, but was cut off by Mario, who was right behind him.

"SHUT UP! Did anyone tell you to talk, LIAR?" he screamed. Mewtwo blinked.

"It was implied that he was allowed to talk, Mario." Peach sighed.

Mewtwo sighed and said, _"It's a long story that no one really wants to hear… never mind believe."_

"Oh, on the contrary, Mewtwo," Master Hand said, "We have all been so EAGER to hear this story."

_Well,_ Mewtwo thought, _there goes THAT plan. Think, Mewtwo, THINK! Wait… Ness can read my mind… so why think?_

"He's not gonna tell us willingly, Master Hand," Yoshi said, "So how are we going to make him talk?"

Ness jumped. "I've got an idea!" He whispered it to M.H. (Master Hand). "How does THAT work for ya?"

M.H. thought for a moment, then said, "Good idea. Have fun, though." Ness ran over to Mewtwo and stared at him. Mewtwo blinked, then stared right back.

Ness started chanting something over and over. Mewtwo finally realized what it was. "Youwilltelluswhatmadeyoulietous youwilltelluswhatmadeyoulietous youwilltelluswhatmadeyoulietous youwilltelluswhatmadeyoulietous youwilltelluswhatmadeyoulietous…" (((incase no one can read that, it's you will tell us what made you lie to us."

Mewtwo blinked. _A crude form of hypnosis, eh? I'm not gonna fall for that!_ He stared into Ness's eyes and started chanting, too. _"Youwillleavemealone youwillleavemealone youwillleavemealone youwillleavemealone youwillleavemealone…" ((incase you can't read that, it's you will leave me alone.))_

The hypnosis battle waged on, but, surprisingly enough, Ness won! Yay! And so, Mewtwo started his tale.

* * *

_---Well? What do you think Mewtwo's tale is going to be about? Read, review, and have a MERRY CHEESEMONKEY!---_


	2. Chapter 1: A Letter

**Melee with a Twist**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me. However, SHINY THINGS do! I'm glad people like my story. So many of my stories fail and fall to the ground and do a belly flop. But, not my most recent ones! (ya know, I've started so many, and I've only finished one) Have fun, people!

* * *

**

Episode One: A Letter

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a little gentleman and his daughter, Cinderella. But we aren't looking at that.

Instead, we're looking at a place called Kanto. Kanto was a very nice little place. It had trees. I like trees. Anyway, Kanto also had three sets of islands. The first was Cinnabar Island. It was RED. The next was the Seafoam Islands. They had lots of water in them. Finally was New Island. Most people don't even know it exists. It's off all of the maps. People who go there usually don't remember where it is.

But that's where we'll start our story.

One day, a little Spearow (for those of you who don't know what a Spearow is, shame on you) with a letter tied to its leg flew towards the island. It dropped the letter and flew off before the inhabitant of the island decided to have roast birdy for breakfast.

When the inhabitant of the island woke up, he looked outside. Sun, clouds, letter, water… wait…

_"A letter?"_ it said, telepathically. It floated outside and picked up the letter.

**Dear Mister Mew Two…** it began, but the creature growled.

_"It's Mewtwo. The words aren't separate."_ Mewtwo continued reading.

**You have been invited to a Smashing contest. We will provide all transportation to the Smashers' mansion. You will be given free boarding, food, and cookies so long as you participate in the contests. We will send transportation on the 9th of June.**

**Master Hand**

Mewtwo blinked, then reread the letter. He reread it several times. _"… I'm not going."_ Mewtwo said, finally. With that, he flew off to blow something up.

* * *

_---I'm sorry if it was short. Just to let you know, the story is told from the point of view of the imposter Mewtwo. I hope you have fun with this story! Weeeeeeee!---_


	3. Chapter 2: A Plot

**Melee with a Twist**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and Super Smash Brothers don't belong to me. Oh, and to EVERYONE reading this, don't question ANYTHING. It is random. However, I've got a good feeling about this story. We already have 6 reviews! Weeeeeeee! Almost as good as my FIRST story at the second chapter (7)! Woohoo!

* * *

**

Episode 2: A Plot

It was on that day that I woke up, kinda grouchy. I rolled off the couch (where I sleep) and grumbled something incoherent. Hey, I didn't even know I KNEW that word! Yay!

Anyway, that day was absolutely beautiful. There were little wisps of clouds, but other than that, today was perfect. I had a feeling we were going to go on a picnic. I went to get some Cookie Crisp (which doesn't belong to the author) (hey, product placement!) for breakfast when I heard a slam. Obviously, my Trainer heard the noise, too, so she ran over to the source; the kitchen door. I just blinked.

Stuck against the kitchen door's window was our good friend Omigosh the Mew. She was always following us around. Sometimes I wished I could just blast her all the way to Timbuktu, but my Trainer, named Terra, wouldn't let me. If I did, I would get poked.

Omigosh floated through the door as soon as Terra opened it. She asked, "Are you guys going on a picnic?"

I said, "No."

Terra said "Yes." I swore, then got hit.

"Can I come?" Omigosh asked again.

"No."

"Yes." Once more, I swore and got hit.

Omigosh was ecstatic. "Yay!" She flew around in circles for a bit, then went up to me. "Wanna play a game of Puzzle League with me?" I agreed.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, I was playing my favorite game, Pokemon Puzzle League, with Omigosh. I had always hated her, mostly because she was always harping on me about one thing or the other.

Eventually, she ACTUALLY beat me! (a rare occurrence) The game was saving when the wall that everything was attached to blew up. I blinked, then went to go see what the source was.

It was none other than Mewtwo, my favorite genocidal cat.

He was just kinda floating there, glaring down at Pallet Town. Knowing something was TERRIBLY wrong, I went to go ask what was bothering him.

"Hey, 'Two!" I yelled, floating up to him. "What's wrong?" Mewtwo gripped my shoulders.

_"I'm not going,"_ he said, staring into my amethyst eyes with his electric blue ones, _"And you can't make me, Ackers."_

Yes, my name is Ackers. … Ness, shut up. Don't question the name. Anyway, I was still curious. "Where aren't you going?"

_"The EVIL Smashing contest of DOOM!"_

"… Mewtwo, in England, 'smashing' means 'awesome'! Why don't you want to go to an AWESOME contest?"

_"No, Ackers! It's NOT awesome! I have to FIGHT! I don't LIKE fighting! I haven't fought since that time Gio had me in an evil Dark machine of DOOOOOOOOOM!"_

That's when it hit me. I fought just about every day, seeing as how I was bored out of my mind just rotting at home. And when I had a challenge, I took it on easily. Why couldn't I go instead of Mewtwo? We look almost identical (save our eyes) and can easily be mistaken! "Why don't I go instead of you?" I proposed. Mewtwo gasped.

_"Terra will KILL you!" _He yelled.

"No, she won't. She won't know that we even thought of this." I replied, crossing my arms.

_"But the eyes will give us away!"_

"Have you ever heard of contacts that make your eyes look a different color than usual?"

_"I have to go in a Pokeball!"_

"Maybe we can trick it."

Mewtwo thought, then grinned evilly. _"Alright, Ackers. I'm in."_

I laughed. This would be AWESOME.

* * *

_---Well? How was it? I hope you like it! MERRY CHEESEMONKEY! (that means have a nice summer)---_


	4. Chapter 3: Setting Up for the Plot

**Melee with a Twist**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Ackers (also known as imposter Mewtwo) belongs to me, but nothing else. Someone actually caught on that I was carrying over characters from my longest story ever! (they should have noticed when I kept saying to read up to a certain point in that story…)**

**Anyway, have fun!

* * *

**

Episode 3: Setting Up for the Plot

After Mewtwo fixed everything, we started planning. First order of business; the personality.

Now, me and Mewtwo are total opposites. I'm very optimistic… most of the time… while he's pessimistic. He's emo; I'm… well… not emo. We had to change that if we were to fool Terra.

"Alrighty, then!" I cheered, after explaining my theories. Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

_"Ackers, I don't say 'alrighty, then!'"_ he scolded, wagging his finger… thing… at me. _"I say, 'Alright.' Got it?"_

I nodded, then tried to sound like Mewtwo. "All… all…" I tried to say it, but I kept laughing. "I'm sorry, 'Two, but I just can't say it!"  
Mewtwo slapped his forehead with his paw and shook his head. _"Fine, I'll go first."_ He made a coughing noise, then looked at me with this perfect replica of my goofy smiled and said, _"Alrighty then!"_ After the 'then', he glared at me. _"Your turn."_

I just gaped, then got myself under control. "Alright." I grinned.

Alright, THAT was out of the way. Now, our voice.

Mewtwo, when he uses his mind, sounds very much like a. When I use my voice, I sound very much like a little boy. But…

"This should be easy!" Mewtwo yelled. He sounded EXACTLY like me.

_"… oh, dear…" _I muttered, telepathically. Yup, when we use the form of communication we normally don't use, we sound just like each other. Very handy.

Next, our eyes. Everyone in their right mind knows that my eyes are amethyst. Mewtwo's eyes are electric blue. Terra would be sure to notice that! I brought out these handy-dandy contact lenses. After that (and quite a lot of itching) I looked, sounded, and acted like Mewtwo, while he looked, sounded, and acted like me.

_"Now… for the ULTIMATE test…"_ I picked up my home, the Masterball, and threw it at him. He went into it. I picked it up and threw it again. He came out of it, slightly dazed.

"I think my spleen exploded," he mumbled, before falling over. I blinked, then shook my head.

_"We're ready."_ I laughed.

"Ooh, birdies!" Mewtwo rambled. Yup, I had turned him into me and me into him.

* * *

_---I'm sorry if that was dull. And short. But, it's better than nothing. Keep reading!---_


	5. Chapter 4: The Smashers' Bus

**Melee with a Twist**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by Nintendo belongs to me. Because if it were, it would be owned by me, and not belong to Nintendo. Makes sense, right?

* * *

**

Episode 4: The Smashers' Bus

It was time for me to go now. To tell the truth, I was scared. REALLY scared. Who knows who was there? Terra, Mewtwo, and the rest of the people whom had even slightly heard that I was going away were all there. Mewtwo had my role down, good. Em and No, my least favorite people, were there, and he was glaring at them quite a lot. I waved goodbye and got onto the interdimensional bus leading to the mansion. I was the first one on, so I took a seat in the back. We had three stops in this dimension and then we'd move to a new place.

The next person we picked up was… a Pikachu? So I wasn't the only Pokemon going to this Smash Mansion. The little mouse took a seat near the front. Next was a Jigglypuff. I'm sorry, but a JIGGLYPUFF, of ALL Pokemon? Why not Mew? (oh yeah, maybe Mewtwo would kill Mew… never mind that last sentence.) Then we went to the other part of the world; Johto. ((insert gulp here) Johto was pretty weird for me. We stopped by a daycare center and a yellow rodent climbed on. It LOOKED like it was related to the Pikachu family, but I had no idea WHAT it was.

The little guy looked absolutely terrified. I wanted to comfort him, but it seemed VERY un-Mewtwolike. So I sat and watched from the back. The mouse ran up to the Pikachu and took a seat next to it. I blinked, then turned away from them to look out the window.

"Alright, FOOLS!" the bus driver yelled. "BUCKLE UP!" That's when I noticed our bus driver was a Raichu with… a Mohawk? Everyone buckled up and the Raichu pulled a lever. A portal appeared and he drove us through it.

Oh, how I feared for my life, then.

* * *

Soon, we had gathered just about everyone, save for the people of Hyrule. Hyrule was apparently a very low-tech kingdom filled with magic, swords, and people with pointy ears. The first person was a little kid with a green shirt and a green hat. _Odd…_ I thought. The next person was a bigger version of the little kid. _Even ODDER._ The two sat together.

Another person followed them. She was a lady in a pink dress with blonde hair. She looked pretty. … ow! What? I'm speaking my mind! She sat next to the people who looked exactly like each other only not size wise.

Our final guest was this guy in a big, ugly cape. … OUCH! Knock it off! This is MY story, dude! I can say what I want! Yeesh… Anyway, he was heading right towards the back. No one but me had decided to sit there.

* * *

"Hey, Ackers," Ness said, "We know this stuff. Why are you saying it all?"

_"Um…" _Ackers started, _"… there's an audience right there who doesn't know what happened and I must tell the story."_ Ackers pointed towards the computer screen.

"Oh. Carry on, then."

* * *

As I was saying the guy with the ugly cape decided to sit next to me. He just sat there. I just stared out the window. Soon, we were at the mansion.

Oh, how THIS was going to be fun!

_

* * *

---Pointless, but I needed to put it there.---_


	6. HIATUS WARNING

**Melee with a Twist**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by Nintendo belongs to me.

* * *

**

Mewtwo: ((steps onto stage)) I am sorry for the inconvenience, but for the time being, our author is being lazy.

Ackers: She has decided to put Melee with a Twist on HIATUS.

Mario: Why, you may ask?

Peach: She is too busy with another story.

Master Hand: If you wish to review for the ACTUAL episode 5…

Crazy Hand: … and you feel the need to tell me what you feel about this…

TeaFlower: … leave an anonymous review.

Everyone: Got it memorized? Good.


End file.
